


Lightweight

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: The reader gets drunk at a party and bumps into her crush, Tenten.
Relationships: Tenten (Naruto)/Reader, Tenten/reader
Kudos: 9





	Lightweight

**Author's Note:**

> I just posted another set of headcanons, so check it out on my tumblr! And as always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (: I'm currently (5/30/2020) doing a celebration for reaching 100 followers on my tumblr, so come join the party and send me some special requests!

You could hear the loud music thumping from outside the house, and gulped nervously. “Shika, I’m not sure I’m ready for this.” You turned to your best friend, Shikamaru, who was standing next to you outside of the party, surveying the place.

He sighed. “I told you, if you want to pick up girls, this is the best place to do it. At least, that’s what Kiba said.” 

“But you don’t want to be here anyway, so let’s just go home. Okay? Okay.” You began heading back to the car, but Shikamaru grabbed your wrist.

“No way, Y/n.” He smiled, and you frowned at him. “You already made me drive all the way out here to help be your wingman. I know it’s kind of a drag, but we’re staying.” You sighed. He was right -- you had dragged him to this party as your DD and wingman, and had already taken up a few hours of his Saturday night; there was no turning back now. “Plus, I heard Tenten was going to be here, so that should be an incentive for you.” Your face grew warm. You had the biggest crush on her, and Shikamaru knew it.

“I still don’t even know if she’s into girls,” you griped, but before Shikamaru could respond, someone busted through the front door of the party, the loud music and scents of weed and sweaty bodies spilling onto the lawn.

“Y/n! Shika! You’re here!” Kiba ran over, beer in hand, and you could tell he was already wasted. You smiled at him, and politely held your hand up when he came in for a hug. He shrugged and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru instead, and you chuckled quietly at the disgusted look Shikamaru had at being embraced by the sweaty drunk. “Are you guys just going to stand out here, or are you coming inside?”

You looked at Shikamaru, who gave you a look as if to say,  _ Come on, Y/n. _ You took a deep breath. “We’re coming in.” Kiba hooted loudly.

“Alright! That’s the spirit. Just follow me!” He ran back into the house, and you and Shikamaru walked behind him. You tried wiping your sweaty palms on your miniskirt --  _ why did I wear this, I feel ridiculous _ \-- and felt Shikamaru place a hand on your shoulder.

“You’ll be fine, Y/n,” he said, giving you a small smile. “Just relax. If it doesn’t work with Tenten, then there has got to be at least one other girl here for you.”

Kiba whipped around, and your heart plummeted. You weren’t exactly out and proud yet -- only Shikamaru knew you were a lesbian, and you were intending to keep it that way for a while longer. You glared at him.  _ Great, now Kiba knows I’m gay _ .

“You’re looking for Tenten? I didn’t know you guys were friends.” Kiba shrugged, then smiled brightly. “I’ll find her for you, don’t worry.” He ran off into the party, and you could hear him calling “Tenten! Tenten!” as he wove through the crowd. Your face burned even hotter than before, and you had never wanted to disappear more.

“I’m going to get a drink,” you mumbled, taking off toward the kitchen. Shikamaru tried to squeeze through the crowds behind you, but you managed to lose him for a moment, still mad that he would say something like that so nonchalantly.  _ He knows better. He has to! _ You eventually made it to the kitchen, and poured yourself a cup of foamy green party juice.  _ I have no clue what’s in this _ , you thought,  _ but it ought to do the trick. _ You tipped the cup back and took a long swallow, your chest growing pleasantly warm. You lowered the cup, wiping your mouth off, and leaned against the kitchen counter, staring across the room at nothing in particular.  _ What the hell am I doing? I don’t belong here _ . You closed your eyes, trying to will yourself not to cry.  _ Don’t overreact. I just need to make it through like an hour and then Shikamaru will let me leave _ .

“Hey, Y/n.” A feminine voice broke through your thoughts, and you opened your eyes to see Tenten standing in front of you.  _ God, she’s all done up too...she looks gorgeous _ . You grew flustered, and tried to keep it under control.  _ Don’t panic! Oh god please don’t panic, she’ll think I’m weird… _ “Uh, Kiba said you were looking for me?” 

You swallowed. “Um, no, I think he was mistaken. Sorry.”  _ Well shit, that was rude. Now she’s going to think you’re rude. _ You closed your eyes again, not wanting to see her response.

“Are you okay?” Tenten asked gently. “You don’t look so good, to be honest.”

“I’m fine,” you mumbled. You felt a soft yet firm hand on your shoulder, and your eyes flew open to see Tenten grasping your shoulder.  _ She’s so close to me… _

“Come on, let’s get you some fresh air.” Tenten took you by the hand and led you through the party, pushing past the crowds of sweaty bodies, and you struggled with your other hand to keep your drink steady. Eventually, the two of you made it to the back porch. It had been raining not too long ago, and it was still a bit chilly outside, so no one was out there.  _ Just me and Tenten _ , you thought, your heart pounding in your chest.

“Why don’t you sit down?” Tenten said, gesturing to a chair on the porch. It was the only one that had escaped the rain and wasn’t soaking wet. “And I’ll take this.” She reached for your cup, but you moved your arm. 

“I’m fine. I’ve barely had a sip, look.” You looked into the cup and saw that it was nearly empty.  _ Shit, when did I drink that much?  _ Tenten giggled.

“You don’t drink too often, do you?” You blushed, and shook your head.

“This is my first party,” you said, bashfully. “The only alcohol I’ve had before now was like, two sips of my mom’s wine once when she wasn’t looking.” You stared down at your feet, embarrassed.  _ Why am I telling her this? God, I’m acting so weird _ .

“That’s okay! We’re all lightweights at first. Most people develop a bit of a tolerance, but some still stay lightweights.” You looked at her, and saw she was smiling at you. Your heart pounded in your ears.  _ God, she’s gorgeous _ .

“W-who’s still a lightweight?” You ventured, taking the last swig of your party juice and seeing Tenten give you a disapproving look.  _ If I get tipsier, I’ll stop thinking so damn much, and I’ll actually be able to talk to her _ . You tossed the cup into the garbage can and were glad to see it actually made it inside.

“Rock Lee is a huge lightweight,” Tenten said quietly, as if she were telling you a secret. “He takes, like, two sips and he’s gone. Always wants to do ninja tricks and weird stuff like that, too.” She rolled her eyes, and you giggled.  _ Why am I giggling? Ew. _

Tenten looked back at the empty porch chair. “Well, if you’re not going to sit, I’ll take the chair. My legs are so sore.” You nodded, and watched her sit down. She reached into her bra --  _ holy shit what is she doing holy fuck  _ \-- and pulled out a tiny bottle of Fireball. You watched intently as she opened the bottle and pressed it to her lips, taking a quick shot and wincing at the strength of the alcohol.

“Can I...can I try a sip?” You asked meekly. Tenten laughed, but it turned into a cough.

“You sure you can handle it? I mean, you’ve already had a lot for a first-timer.” You nodded, and she handed you the bottle. You took a quick sip like you saw her do and swallowed, the liquid burning your throat as it went down. You coughed as well, and felt warmth blossom in your chest from the alcohol, a pleasant sensation. You handed the bottle back to Tenten, and she swallowed the remainder of the alcohol and set the tiny glass bottle on the patio table. 

“That stuff hits the spot, huh?” She said, and you giggled again, nodding. You felt like you were flying in that moment, like you were unstoppable. And you really wanted to kiss Tenten.

“Tenten, can I…” you hiccuped loudly, and Tenten snorted. You giggled at her laugh, then took a deep breath and continued. “Can I ask you a personal question?” Tenten’s look turned serious, and she fixed her brown eyes on yours.

“Sure.”

“Do you...do you like girls? I’m just wondering.” You stared down at your feet, and heard Tenten sigh.  _ Shit, what have I done?  _ Silence hung over the two of you for a long moment, and you felt the heavy weight of regret on your shoulders.

“Well, don’t tell anyone,” she said, and your face shot up to look at hers. She was looking off into the yard, a finger running around the rim of the Fireball bottle. “But there is a certain girl I like.” Your face burned, and you knew it wasn’t the alcohol.  _ Shit, I have to be as red as the dragon on that bottle _ . She looked back at you, fixing her eyes on yours, and you felt the need to sink away, to run and find Shikamaru and leave. Yet, at the same time, you never wanted to leave this moment, and hung onto the silence with bated breath. “Do you like girls, Y/n?” 

You swallowed, and gave a small nod. Tenten smiled. “Do you like a specific girl, or just girls in general?” Your breath began to come faster, and you felt like you were going to explode.

“A-a specific girl,” you said, turning your gaze to the floor again. You heard Tenten stand up and walk over, seeing her feet come into your view, only inches away from yours.

“Maybe, the girl you like likes you too,” Tenten said quietly. You raised your face slowly to look into hers, and she leaned in, pressing her lips to yours in a soft, wet kiss. You leaned into the kiss, your hands finding her waist and pulling her closer, and you felt Tenten smile behind your lips. She pulled away after a moment, smiling at you, and brushed a stray hair off your face.

“Maybe you’re correct,” you finally responded, and Tenten smiled, leaning in to kiss you briefly again. 

“I’m glad to hear it,” she said, breathily. You smiled for a moment, but felt your face turn serious.

“You really like me? I mean, I didn’t even think you knew I existed,” you said. Tenten smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling.

“Of course I like you, silly. I don’t go around just kissing any girl.” You smiled slightly. “I’ve seen you around school, hanging out with Shikamaru, and I’ve wanted to talk to you for so long,” she admitted. “You’re so beautiful, and you’re always laughing and smiling. I’ve never fallen for a girl before, but I knew that I had fallen for you by the way you always made my heart pound so damn loudly.” You chuckled.

“Same,” you said. “I never knew why I wasn’t into Sasuke like everyone else, but then I saw you one day and was like, ‘oh shit, I’m gay.’” You laughed nervously, and Tenten laughed as well. It was like music to your ears.

“I totally get that,” she said. She reached to grasp your hand in hers, and squeezed it gently.

“Tenten, are we...like a thing, then?” you asked, staring down at your intertwined hands. Tenten leaned in and gave you a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Do you want to be?” she said quietly in your ear, and you nodded. “Then yeah, we can be a thing.” You grinned, and leaned in excitedly to kiss her again, your arms flying around her body. She positioned her hands on your waist and leaned into the kiss.

“Well, looks like I was right,” said a familiar voice behind you. You broke the kiss and whipped around to see Shikamaru standing just outside the door. “Good job, Y/n.” He smiled brightly, and you grinned back at him. 

“How long have you been standing there?” Tenten said nervously. Shikamaru laughed.

“Don’t worry, I just got here. Y/n, do you still need a ride home, or do you have other plans?” Your face burned.  _ I swear I’m going to beat him one of these days… _ You turned to look at Tenten, searching her eyes for an answer. The two of you stood in silence for a moment, then Tenten spoke.

“I don’t want to rush things too fast,” she said quietly, her eyes looking into yours apologetically. You smiled.

“Neither do I,” you said. She smiled back at you. “Do you need a ride home, though?” She shook her head. 

“Neij is giving me a ride home, thanks. Are you leaving now?” You turned to Shikamaru, who shrugged.

“I’m ready when you are,” he replied.

You looked back at Tenten. “Yeah, I think so. My head is starting to hurt really badly.” She laughed, and pulled out her phone, opening up the screen to add a new contact.

“Well here, why don’t we exchange numbers so you can tell me when you’re home safe? And I’ll even give you my hangover cure, free of charge.” She winked, and you grinned widely, pulling out your own phone and handing it to her so she could put her own number in. Tenten gave you one last peck when she returned your phone, and you walked over to Shikamaru, who was making it a point not to watch the two of you.

“I’ll see you Monday, Y/n,” Tenten called. She picked up the empty bottle of Fireball, tossing it in the trash, and began to head back inside.

“Bye, Tenten,” you said, waving as you watched her disappear back into the party. You watched until you couldn’t see her anymore, and turned back to Shikamaru. “Ready to go?” He nodded, and the two of you began walking to his car.

“Did you have a good time? Sorry I kind of ditched you, I was mad at you for outing me to Kiba.” Shikamaru snorted, and you turned your head to glare at him.

“Please, Kiba wouldn’t realize you were a lesbian if he caught you and Tenten making out.” You chuckled. He was right -- Kiba could be a bit thickheaded, probably more so when he was drunk. “It was a drag. I just sat and talked to Shino for a while and drank a shitty beer. Not my scene.” He turned and smiled at you. “Maybe Tenten can be your DD next time?” You smiled, looking up at the starry sky and feeling your heart soar.

“Yeah, maybe so.” 


End file.
